Hidden In The Past
by Miyaka Hana
Summary: Sakura's life couldn't be any better. She's living with her boyfriend, Gaara & her father is finally gone. But what happens, when the past comes up to haunt the couple? What happens when their love is challenged by past events? What is Hidden In The Past?
1. Summer

_**(Monday, January 18, 2010; 11:14pm Central Time)**_ _Hello lovers of HITM! Miyaka Hana here to present, the awesome...and the most favorited thing of the year...Hidden In The Past; the sequel to Hidden In The Music! I know, I'm sounding like some random announcer type of person but yeah. XD I was excited so I decided that I was gonna start working on this already. X3 Btw...this story will be rated M immediately...which means...adult content...;D (Lemons! X3) Hehe well...yeah. X3 I had a change in thought about the age-inator for HITM...instead of making it make more sense...I'm just gonna have the Akatsuki a year older than everyone else instead, just to make the story better, unless ya'll don't want that...then...idk. Dx Eh...I'll have them two years instead. XP Yeah, that'll be best. X3 Anyways...to the disclaimer! -evil laugh-_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Sakura: Miyaka Hana does not own Naruto, nor anything affiliated with it and does not claim any relationship to Naruto or it's creators.**_

_**Miyaka: Yeah, that means don't sue my ass! DX I'm a poor bitch. T-T**_

_**Sasuke: Sue the she-devil! Sue her I say!**_

_**-Sasuke is attacked by random chicken nuggets and pushed off a cliff-**_

_**Sakura: Miyaka...? Don't you think that is going a little too far?**_

_**Miyaka: Hmmm...-thinks about it- Nah. X3**_

_**Sakura: Lmao. Nice Miyaka-chan...very nice...**_

_**-Sasuke crawls up the cliff and glares at both of us while we laugh at him-**_

_**Sasuke: I hate you both! Why do you have to always pick on me! T-T**_

_**Miyaka: I thought we have already established this last story! Man...I think Sasuke-chan is getting dumber and dumber by each chapter or story I put him in...oh well. :3**_

_**Sakura: -laughs- Lmao...I think so too. I mean, he used to be pretty damn smart and now...he's a complete moron. Lol.**_

_**Sasuke: ;-; Will you get to the story now and stop hating on me? ;w;**_

_**Miyaka: Hmmm...I guess so. X] But before that...**_

_**-commands 1000's of evil turkey buzzards after Sasuke while Sasuke screams like a little girl and jumps down the cliff-**_

_**Sakura: Since Miyaka-chan is laughing too hard atm, I will be saying her line; R&R please! We hope you enjoy the first chapter like in Hidden In The Music! Ja ne!**_

_**Hidden In The Past**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Summer**_

"Sakura-chan! Hurry up! We're going to be late for the party!" Ino yelled from outside of Gaara's house. Sakura and Gaara had been living together for about 4 months now.

"We're getting ready Ino! Hold on!" Sakura called out the window still trying to put her shirt on. "Damn Sakura! Nice bra you got there!" Ino teased. Sakura glared at her covering her breasts and then Gaara glared down at the blonde too.

"Mine." Gaara said and then groped her. Ino laughed. "Hehe, she's all yours Gaara." Sakura rolled her eyes but kissed Gaara and then had him lose his grip so she could continue getting dressed.

After about 15 minutes, Gaara and Sakura ran out the door, hand and hand, and completely clothed. "About time ya'll got done! You take longer to get ready than me! And that's saying something!"

"Well...we'd take less time if Gaara would stop groping me every time I started to take something off." Gaara just smirked at this. He loved his woman, and he'll show her that even if she hates it, which she doesn't.

"You know you like it." came his response. Sakura blushed pouted. "That's not the point." Ino laughed. "That doesn't matter anymore guys. Let's just go, we're already late."

Gaara and Sakura followed Ino to Sai and her's apartment/condo. "Man, Ino...Sai's place is so freaking big!" Ino giggled.

"I know, right? His parents are rich artists in Tokyo so... well... when he told them that he wanted to live on his own they bought him this. His parents are so cool too!" Sakura laughed and Gaara smirked.

Sakura looked up to the second story balcony to see her friends dancing, and some other people she didn't know, smoking out of a bong.

Sakura sighed at the sight. "Who the hell are those people...?" Sakura asked. Ino thought. "Oh yeah! That guy with the long hair is Hinata-chan's cousin. He's a little bit of a pothead. Haha."

Sakura laughed nervously. "Yeah... Remind me to stay the hell away from him?" Ino laughed. "He's actually pretty alright. Besides being stoned all the time."

Gaara glared at Ino. "Don't glare at me! You know I hate that. Ugh. Saku-chan!" Ino whined. Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Stop Gaara-kun." She asked nicely.

Gaara just 'hned' and held onto Sakura's waist. She giggled slightly as they all walked into the apartment. Ino was greeted by her boyfriend, Sai, with a kiss on the lips that seemed to last forever and get on Gaara and Sakura's nerves a little.

"Hehe, sorry Saku-chan." Ino giggled. Sai gave them both a small smile. Sakura always thought his smiles were kind of creepy but she ignored them.

"Well, welcome to the party. Have fun. Do whatever you want. Just don't get the cops called on us." Sai said, and gave a slightly ominous glare.

"Umm... Okay then..." Sakura sweat dropped, Gaara remained silent. He didn't even like parties. The only reason he was attending this one was because Sakura was invited by Ino, and he HAD to go along. He had no choice in the matter whatsoever.

_A couple hours later..._

"Chug it, chug it, chug it!" Everyone yelled as Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin was drinking out of a cylindrical tube, Sakura and Hinata both sighed at his rebelliousness.

"When did he start doing this stuff...?" Sakura asked Hinata, she sighed and frowned. "Since his father and mother died when he was 6."

Sakura looked at her shocked. He had been smoking and drinking since he was six! How could anyone allow that!

"I was surprised when I found out too... I really wish he would stop." "Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned around to see the hyperactive knucklehead Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto. What's up?" Sakura smiled, she hadn't seen Naruto for a good while. She'd been busy with all the renovations with moving in with Gaara and her dad going to jail to even talk to most of her friends.

"Nothing much, really. Me and Hinata-chan are living together now too! Two weeks now. It took a very long time to get her stuff though... Her asshole of a dad locked her room and hid the key... The police still can't find him, either..."

Sakura frowned. "Well... I'm sure they'll find him soon... Anyways, why don't we have some fun? What do ya'll wanna do?"

"Hey, why don't we play Truth or Dare? A party isn't complete without that!" Ino suggested, and laughed. "No." Gaara said bluntly. He was _not_ into those sort of games. They were always trouble.

"Oh, come on Gaara! It won't be that bad! It's not like we're gonna make you do something really embarrassing..." Ino said, a little too innocently. Gaara twitched.

Sakura sighed. "I'll play too, Gaara. If you get a dare, I'll do the dare with you, okay?" Gaara just glared at the blonde. "Hn."

"That means 'yes' in Gaara-neese. Haha." Sakura tried to make everyone laugh, which kind of failed miserably. "Yeah... So lets play guys! Come on Sai-kun! Sit by me babe!"

When everyone got by everyone they wanted to sit by, Ino begin the game of 'Truth Or Dare'... "Okay... Naruto, truth or dare?" Ino asked, smirking. "Dare me, I'm not afraid! Dattebayo!" Naruto said bravely. Ino smirked even more. "I dare you to ask the neighbor for a cup of sugar...," Ino began, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"What kind of dare is that?" Ino glared and smacked him up the head. "I wasn't finished... I dare you to ask the neighbor for a cup of sugar while you're only in a potato sack!"

"...what?" Naruto whined. "It's a dare. Are you _scared?" _went to the kitchen, took off all his clothes and put on a potato sack, and held a measuring cup in his hand.

"I'm not afraid! I can do this!" Naruto said, trying to act unfazed. Everyone was laughing but Gaara, of course. Ino was making Naruto, make a fool of himself. How annoying. She wouldn't be doing this sort of thing to him, or his Sakura. He would not allow it.

Walking out the apartment door, he knocked on the one downstairs, it was answered by an elderly couple, who's eyes widened. "Umm... Can I have a cup of sugar please?" Naruto asked nervously, only to be granted with his request. He smiled again, and scratched the back of his head.

"Thank you!" He said politely and went back to the party and glared at Ino angrily. "I hate you." Ino laughed. "Well, your turn now, Naruto!"

Naruto continued to glare, then smirked. "INO, truth or dare?" Ino glared back. "You can't do that! You have to pick someone else!" Ino complained.

"Nope. Truth or Dare Ino." Naruto laughed evilly. "...Truth." Ino said scared. She was WAY too scared to say Dare, she knew that Naruto would make her do something embarrassing.

"Is it true that you had sex with Sasgay in the bathrooms at school?" The room went silent. Ino blushed but then turned red out of anger.

"NO!" She yelled at Naruto, still red with fury. Everyone laughed, including Sai. "It's okay if you have, honey. I don't mind. I find it, kind of... interesting, if you know what I mean..."

Ino turned to Sai and blushed madly. "Sai! Not in front of everyone!" Ino giggled and gave Sai a peck on the lips. After that small display of affection, they continued their little game.

"Neji, truth or dare?" "Dare." he said immediately. "Umm... I dare you to kiss the girl you like!" Neji looked at Ino lazily. "But, I don't like any girls..." He responded.

"How can't you! Stop lying to me, and kiss the girl you like!" Neji sighed. "I don't like girls." Everyone went silent. "Ummm... Are you saying that you're gay? Or something?"

Neji said nothing. "She's not here." He said. "Umm, okay then. Kiss the girl that you think is prettiest here." Neji sighed and gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek.

Gaara gave a glare his way, but noticed that Neji had an apologetic look in his eyes, he decided to let it go. "Anyways... Your turn to truth or dare someone Neji!" Ino called. He sighed again.

"Sakura, truth or dare?" Sakura pondered a moment. "Dare me!" She laughed. Neji thought for a moment. "I dare you to pick truth."

"Fine, truth." Sakura pouted. "Is it true that... you used to be in Akatsuki?" Sakura was taken back a notch, how did he know about them?

"Yes... That's true, but how did you know?" Neji shrugged, "Something I heard at a party." "Okay then... Umm... Truth or Dare, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara smirked. "Dare me, baby." Sakura giggled. "I dare you to... hump a chair!" Sakura spat her tongue out. Everyone started laughing hilariously, besides Gaara of course.

"Are you sure you love me?" Gaara glared. Sakura giggled and kissed Gaara on the lips softly. "Yep, now do the dare!"

Gaara glared again at everyone and then walked over to the nearest computer chair and barely humped it and then sat back down.

"There, bitch." He said sulking. Sakura gave him another kiss and hugged him. "There baby, it wasn't that bad was it?"

"It was fucking horrible and degrading. How could you make me do that?" He whined. "Because it was funny...? Hehehe." She giggled. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Truth or Dare, Hinata?" He asked, she blushed. "Truth." "Is it true that you had sex with Naruto?" She blushed furiously and began to stutter.

"U-um... Y-yes..." Everyone looked at Hinata with a bit of shock. They didn't think that she'd do that after what she'd been through with her father.

_'Well, it looks like she's gotten through the fact that her dad is gone and locked up for life. She's not going to let him control her anymore.' _Sakura thought to herself, happily.

"Ooh! Go Hinata! You got your sexy bad boy!" Ino cheered. Everyone laughed. "Okay, this game is getting boring." Sakura said and yawned.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and decided it was time to play another game or go home. Sakura, didn't really care which, she was just happy to be spending time with her friends.

Out of nowhere, when no one was paying attention, Neji walked up to Sakura. "What do you want, Neji?" She asked cautiously.

"Please, I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't want to kiss anyone. I knew that if I kissed Hinata on the cheek, they'd think I was into incest, and if I kissed Ino on the cheek she would get everyone to kill me, but I thought if I kissed you I'd be more safe... I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. I just didn't want anyone to know the truth."

"That you're gay?" Neji nodded slightly. "Oh... I'm sorry. Well, I don't see you any differently before I knew, so as long as you're a good person to me, I completely don't mind." Sakura smiled, and Neji gave her a small smile back.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" He pleaded, Sakura nodded her head and held out her left pinky finger. "I pinky promise." He laughed, and pinky promised back.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." "I think I might have an idea." Sakura smiled again and gave him a small hug.

"Haha, this is new. I have a gay friend. It's kind of nice." Sakura joked, Neji laughed a little. "Yeah..." "Does Hinata-chan know?"

He shook his head. "You're the only one besides a couple of guys I know." "Aww..." Then, out of the blue, Gaara came up to Sakura.

"I just remembered something..." He announced. "What, Gaara-kun?" "You said if I got a dare, you would do the dare with me! Hehehe... Revenge now Cherry-Baby..."

Sakura sweat dropped, and did the dare herself grudgingly. "There Gaa-Gaa-kun." She pouted, he smirked. "Anyways... What were you talking to the Pothead dude earlier about?"

"Umm..." _'Promise not to tell anyone?' he pleaded. Sakura nodded her head and held out her left pinky finger. 'I pinky promise.'_

"Nothing really, just about life." She said coolly. Gaara didn't believe it, but he couldn't not believe her, or at least with her knowing. "Hn."

Sakura giggled and gave him a little peck on the lips, and smirked in the kiss and kissed her back, turning it into a make out session.

"Get a room you two! Gosh!" Ino screeched. "Maybe we will, Ino." Gaara smirked and groped his girlfriend roughly. Sakura let out a small moan.

She then realized that Neji was there too, or wait... He was. She supposed that he had walked away once Gaara came to talk to her. She didn't really remember him leaving though.

"Gaara, we need to stop. At least wait until we get home." He growled but obeyed. Sakura sighed slightly, but giggled and gave him one last kiss.

"That should last you until we get home." Gaara smirked again, and then dragged her out of the Condo/Apartment. He wasn't going to wait any longer...

_Hehe, sorry that was a little short. :P But, ya'll will survive a small update. XD And besides, next chappie will be longer and will have a lemon. ;] And guess what else? Some more Neji action! Gay Neji? Shocker ain't it? ;D Dunno why I decided to make him gay, until I thought of something, so... Yeah. Gay Neji is fun though. X3 Please review, until next time!_

_-Miyaka Hana **(Sunday, May 30, 2010; 6:00pm Central Time)**_


	2. Why?

_**(Monday, May 31, 2010; 9:17am Central Time)** Hey guys! Miyaka here again, and I'm here to present the second chapter of Hidden In The Past! Woohoo! Anyways, off to my disclaimer, with a new person! Who may it be? Muahaha..._

_Btw, This chapter is dedicated to my "little brother" Nick, or as I call him, Nii-Nii. Here's to you, bro. I love ya..._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it's characters, or anything related to the series or manga, so don't sue me, I no ownneh. Dx**_

_**Sasuke: SUE HER! WHY HAVEN'T YOU SUED HER YET! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!**_

_**Miyaka: For you to die in the series/manga. :]**_

_**Sasuke: SHUT UP YOU EVIL BITCH! I HATE YOU!**_

_**Miyaka: Don't make me get out my secret weapon. ;D**_

_**Sasuke: Your what!**_

_**-releases my 'secret weapon'- ;D**_

_**Tanner: BOO! -glomps Sasuke from behind-**_

_**Sasuke: -passed out from being glomped so hard and will not say anything for the rest of the chapter-**_

_**Miyaka: Tanner's purpose has now been fulfilled. :D Now, onto the second chapter of Hidden In The Past!**_

_**WARNING: Lemon below, don't say I didn't warn you. :P**_

_**Hidden In The Past**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Why...?**_

The moment Gaara and Sakura got home, the clothes began to fly. It's been almost three days since the last time they made love, and Gaara was going to make up for lost time.

"Gaara..." Sakura moaned while kissing him. He smirked and guided his hand between her legs to massage her clit.

"Do you like that... baby?" He teased. Sakura moaned louder and arched her back like a cat. "Fuck me Gaara, fuck me!" She bit his neck, leaving hickeys.

Gaara smirked and then began teasing her entrance by slowing placing his fingers inside of her, and thrusting them out slowly.

"You're wet..." He acknowledged, Sakura giggled and nodded her head. "Because of you, Gaara-kun..." He smirked some more, then removed his fingers and began going down on her.

"Stop teasing me Gaa-ra!" She moaned in ecstasy. "Heh, just getting you ready baby." He licked the folds of her wet pussy teasingly and began nibbling on her clit.

Sakura couldn't wait any longer, she needed him inside her, now. With all her strength, she turned Gaara onto his back with her on top. She smirked at him, and grabbed hold of his member and squeezed it tightly and rubbed it against her pussy. He groaned roughly.

"My turn, _Gaara._" She smirked. She continued rubbing the tip of his dick around the folds of her wet sex, until he thrusted himself in. She pouted. "Aww, Gaara-kun... I wanted to do it... Oh well..."

Sakura began riding him hard and fast, her breasts bouncing up and down, hoping to make him cum first. He groaned loudly. "S-Sakura..." He flipped her on her back and gave her a dangerous smirk.

"Who's turn is it again, love?" He cooed. He grabbed hold of her breasts, squeezing one of them, and placing the other against his mouth, him nibbling on her hard nipple.

Sakura ran her fingers through his blood red hair and grasped it tightly, pressing his head against her chest and moaning his name louder and louder each thrust that he would make.

Thrusting back, she could feel that she was nearing an orgasm and grabbed the attention of her red headed lover's to her lips and kissed him passionately.

"Gaara...!" She screamed as she climaxed, Gaara released himself within her. "Sakura..." Sakura laid her head on Gaara's chest and giggled sweetly.

"That was so amazing, Gaara..." She kissed his chest softly, he held her close to him under the covers. "You're amazing, baby." Sakura smiled and fell asleep silently on him, with his arms around her small frame.

He kissed the top of her head gently and fell asleep himself.

_The Next Day..._

The sound of the alarm clock echoed through the room, Sakura lifted her head gently and groaned. She didn't want to get up yet. Not on a Saturday.

"Go back to sleep baby." Sakura heard Gaara say beside her. She smiled and nodded her head and cuddled with him again, until an interruption of her cell phone occurred. She sighed, and Gaara glared at her pink cell phone in annoyance.

Sakura reached for her phone and answered, "Hello?" she said drowsily. "Sakura? Are you there? We've got a situation, we kind of need your help at the mall. Now!" Ino's voice drowned through the phone. The phone then went dead. Sakura sighed.

"What kind of emergency requires you to be at the mall..." Gaara said to himself angrily. Sakura kissed him sweetly. "Don't worry babe, I'll be back later. Unless you wanna come..." Gaara cringed. Sakura giggled.

"I thought so babe. I'll be back around five. Okay?" Gaara nodded and gave her a kiss on the lips and a small smirk. He was definitely going to do something _special_ before she got back...

_At The Mall..._

"What's the emergency now, Ino?" Sakura glared at the blonde. "You know Tenten, right?" Sakura nodded, she remembered all of her bullies. "Yeah... What about her?"

"Well, she's going on a date with Neji tonight! She is so excited, so we're helping her get an outfit!" Sakura went silent for a moment. "Wait, Neji doesn't like g-, I mean Tenten. He told me he didn't like any girl and he missed his girlfriend from his old school. Are you sure Ino?"

"Duh, of course I'm sure! Look, Tenten's already looking for an outfit at earthbound. We've got to help her! You know how much of a hippie store that is... We don't want her looking like the cashier!" Ino cried. Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino was still very much a prep.

_**Sakura's Point Of View**_

She was a lot nicer than earlier in the year, but... She was still the same girly girl who thought that stores like Earthbound are fashion killers. I had no problem with the store, but I don't have problems with any stores in the mall really. Except Old Navy. That's just eww...

"Ino, are you sure Tenten even _wants_ our help?" I asked her, she gave me a hurt look. Oh god, here comes the rant. "Of course she wants our help! We are her friends, ya know! What friend doesn't help a girl with her first date in ever! Not us! Come on Sakura, let's go!"

After several hours of shopping at Earthbound, Hot Topic, and this other store I can't remember, we found the perfect outfit for Tenten and Neji's 'date'. I want to know how the hell that Tenten even managed to get a date out of him. He probably only said yes just to make it look not too suspicious. Especially since what he said at the party.

"Didn't you have fun, Sakura? That was the most excersize I've gotten in awhile!" Ino gleamed. I just glared at her while dragging my feet behind, still walking through the whole mall. Why did this mall have to be so damn big? Why did we have to go to _this_ mall?

"I have loads of fun... Hey, what time is it?" I asked randomly. Ino looked at her wristwatch while Tenten was looking for her receipts in the bags she was carrying.

"It's 6:23pm. Why?" I looked at her, eyes wide open. "WHAT! I told Gaara I would be back by seven! Oh my god, he's probably mad! God damnit! I've gotta go!" I exclaimed and ran out of the mall as fast as I could.

Finally thinking, I pulled out my cell and looked. I had 23 missed calls from Gaara. Shit! Oh god, he's probably worried sick!

I called him as soon as I possibly could. It rang, and rang, and rang. No answer. Voicemail... _"Hello, this is Sabaku no Gaara. If you're hearing this, it means that I didn't catch your call, or I'm ignoring you. Leave your name and message and I'll get back to you. If I feel like it, of course. BEEP."_

"Hey, Gaara! It's me, I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone. I guess I was so wrapped up with Ino I didn't remember to check my phone. I'm so sorry if I worried you. I love you babe, please don't be mad. I'll talk to you when I get home okay, I'm on my way right now. I love you!"

I hung up my phone and continued running, full speed. I needed to get home, now. It was starting to get dark out, and Gaara doesn't like me out in the dark for obvious reasons. As soon as I reached home, I grabbed keys out of my pocket and and unlocked the door.

The moment I opened the door, a pool of petals fell over my head. I was confused. What the hell was going on? On the ground was a little piece of paper with a cherry blossom scent. Written on it was directions.

The note told me to go to the kitchen/dining room. I was amazed by what I had seen. Candle-lit dinner, Sakura flowers in a beautiful vase, and the table itself was decorated in Sakura petals. I found another Note on the table.

The next note was to go into the living room, it too was full of rose and Sakura petals, the coffee tables had beautiful Cherry Blossom scented candles burning with several other vases of bouquets. In one of them was another note.

I picked it up, and it told me to go up to our bedroom but to put on this blindfold. I did what the card said, and wrapped a pink colored cloth around my eyes and found myself to our stairs and held onto the railing until I found my way to the bedroom.

The moment I took my blindfold off, I saw that Gaara and I's bed was full of Rose and Sakura petals, and then also on the bed was another note. I picked it up and read it. _'Turn around.'_

I turned around and saw him. On one knee, in the dressiest casual tee shirt and jeans I've ever seen him wear. I could feel tears welling from my eyes when I saw that he was carrying a small, velvet pink box.

"G-Gaara...?" I began to cry, this was too much. I... I didn't know how to talk all of a sudden. "Sakura... I love you with all of my heart... I must love you if I'll wear this get up. Heh. Anyways... Sakura, you make me so damn happy, I don't know how I lived without you before. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and I hope you want me to be in your's for as long as you want me to be.

"Sakura, will you please marry this man that used to be so lost without you?" He proposed. He fucking proposed. What do I say to this... This amazing man who has changed my life so much... Who has _saved _me..., What do I say?

"Yes." He gave me his first smile since our first time. He got up from his knee and gave me a passionate kiss and hug. I cried for the first time in a year, but this time, out of joy. I was engaged to the man I've loved since I've met him. Life couldn't be any better.

"So... We're engaged, now..." Sakura giggled. Gaara smirked and nodded his head. "Mhmm. By the way..., Ino knew about this. That's why she took you to the mall, she knew it'd take awhile for me to get all this ready."

That's why Ino seriously took me for this damn long... She knew about everything? She's probably planning a damn bachelorette party. Ugh.

"Gaara-kun... Is Ino the only one who knows?" Gaara shook his head at me, then shrugged his shoulders. "After tell her, I would assume everyone knows."

I sighed, Ino would be known for telling everyone the new latest gossip. That might explain why Tenten kept giggling around me when I started talking about Gaara and I. Weird...

"Well, did YOU personally tell anyone else?" Gaara thought for a moment. "I told Naruto, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi. That's it. They might've told some other people though, so..."

"Itachi-nii knows?" Gaara nodded his head, I thought for a moment. I wonder how Itachi took it. Someone told me he used to have a small crush on me when I was younger, but yeah.

Now that I think of it, did I ever like Itachi? I guess I had a small crush on him too when I first met him, but it just turned into a normal sisterly feeling.

Forcing myself out of my thinking, I smile at Gaara and kiss him on the lips sweetly. I wonder how the hell we're going to do this exactly. We're Juniors in High school, this isn't your normal romance. Most kids our age are fucking around while they're with someone and then end up dating some abusive jackass who only uses them for sex. We won't be like those people.

_The Next Night..._

Well, everyone knows about the engagement now. And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone._ Seriously. Even Orochimaru-sama knows. How he knows, I don't and won't ask, but yeah. Ino, and all the girls decided to kidnap me for a sleepover party, including my new gag gifts for the wedding.

"Umm... Ino... Why did you get me a thong made out of candy...?" I was afraid to ask. Ino gave me this devilish look. "Oh, you know why exactly, Sakura-chan. I don't have to explain." I wish she didn't even get me this gift. Ever since I saw it at Spencers in the Mall, I agreed to myself, that I would _Never_ wear it. Just my luck.

"Thanks for the, umm... _game, _Hinata-chan." I sweat dropped as I saw this strip poker game set. I wasn't sure if I was going to either throw it away or actually use it sometime later... Anyways! Umm...

"No problem Saku-chan. Hope you and Gaara like it a lot!" The girls laughed, I blushed madly. Damn my inability to stop blushing. I never could, not blush. Even after all the changes I've gone through with Gaara and Akatsuki.

"Saku-chan! Open my present next! I'm sure, you're gonna LOVE it!" Deidara giggled. Yep, Deidara was here. Why? Because he was just as much of a girl as we were. Minus the penis. Or whatever he has now... I laughed in my head.

I opened the present slowly, and when I say slowly, I wasn't even done picking the tape off. I was scared at what exactly was underneath the wrapping. Knowing Deidara, he would get me something useful, but kind of... what's the word? Kinky.

"Wow... Dei-chan... Thanks for the fluffy pink handcuffs... And thanks for the cherry flavored condoms?" Was that supposed to be some sort of pun? Everyone laughed. Apparently it was, and a very good pun at that. I slipped the condoms into my bra and blushed, while looking down. I'll kind of need these...

"I'm glad you like the presents Saku-chan!" Deidara squealed. Man, this was a strange party but it was pretty fun. Until we had to watch some stupid chick flick. "It's Complicated". Seriously? This movie is _so_ gay. I don't wanna watch it...

_A couple hours later..._

… I had no words to describe my feeling for wanting this movie to burn in a fire. Maybe, if I pretend I'm asleep, they'll stop making me watch these terrible movies. Obviously, they kept planning horrible movies, one after another. NO! Not "The Notebook"... Kami-sama, save me...

_**Scene Change/Time Skip :D**_

_**(A week before Summer Ends)**_

"I don't want summer to end! No!" Ino whined, I just sighed. I kind of missed school, but honestly, I was kind of indifferent about the whole scenario. I liked school and I liked being able to relax. I could deal with either now, it's not like I dreaded school anymore. I was, you could say, popular now?

Maybe I'm not Ino popular, but almost everyone knows me now. And I'm sure they'll know more when they find out I'm engaged. I didn't even think about what people would be saying when I got back to school about me and Gaara's engagement. I think I'm just gonna be cool about it. I won't talk about it unless someone asks.

That reminded me. I need to talk to Itachi-nii. I'm sure he misses me, we haven't talked like at all, all summer. Or to the Akatsuki in general besides Deidara, Sasori, and Konan. I still consider Konan as a mom figure in my life, and like Deidara as a big sister sorta. Hehe. Or a gay big brother. Which he is.

As I walked out of the house, I went on my way to Itachi's apartment. He moved out of his mom's house last month, he was tired of having to live with his dad, so he moved out. I really missed him though. Hmm. Here I am! I was in front of his apartment door, I knocked three times, but no answer.

"Maybe he isn't home..." I said to myself, but could remember seeing his car in the parking lot, so he must be here. I grabbed the key from under a flower pot that was beside his door and opened it. Everything seemed normal. "Itachi-nii! It's Sakura, where are you? I know you're he-" I stopped when I saw Itachi's lifeless body sitting at the table. At the table was a bottle of pain killers and a note.

"No..." He didn't... He wouldn't...! No! This isn't happening! I checked Itachi's pulse. Nothing... He's... Gone... Why would he do this...? To me... He knows how important he was to me! Why, Itachi, why! I sobbed onto the ground. I picked myself up to grab the note, to see what he had wanted to say.

_To whomever it may concern, _

_I know this might be a little formal for a suicide note, but I am an Uchiha, formality runs in my blood. Even in death. This is also my will, everything I put in here and to whom I give it to, will be followed. No exceptions. _

_But, before that, I'm guessing you're wondering why I have done this. I can not stress this enough. I wasn't meant for this life. I never was. _

_To the people that mean most to me: Sakura, Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Konan, and Kisame. Kisame, you were my drinking buddy, and my best guy friend to help find the smokes and the best places to smoke and get fucked off our asses. I'm leaving you my best wine/wine glasses/shot glasses/whiskey bottles/23 packs of cigarettes. _

I laughed a little at this, despite my tears falling from my eyes so fast, I could barely read.

_Konan, you were like a sister to me, the one who would always bug me till she got what she wanted. I would act like I was annoyed by it, but I'd always wanted an older sister, just to see how it'd feel. I'm leaving you a beautiful evening gown that was given to me to give to my future wife. I'm sure that Pein will like it very much._

_Pein, you're a brother to me. You're pretty cool, and you make Konan happy, so that means that I won't have to kill you. Make sure that Konan doesn't see this part, but I'm leaving you an all payed vacation to the United States, for you two to have some fun and to relax. _

I smiled at this, they could really use a vacation...

_Deidara, and Sasori, you two are the weirdest friends I have. And the only friends of mine that are, well, gay. At first, I wanted to knock some sense into the both of you about your "stupid homosexual preferences" but, I learned to except it, and I'm glad I did. You two are great friends, so I'm leaving you two my apartment, to call your own. And I am leaving you $100,000 to start saving for a small house. Don't use it at the mall for stupid kinky gag gifts. I know you both too well._

This made me the happiest, even though I still wanted to cry my little heart out. He's leaving them an apartment, they've been trying to get one for ages.

_Sakura... Sakura, Sakura, Sakura... There aren't many words that I can say about you. You mean maybe the most to me than any other little girl that I have ever met. You made me realize that I can love, and be loved back. I had a crush on you for some time, and it developed into love, but I knew that it just wasn't meant to be. I knew that you and Gaara would be much better off. Considering he is closer to your age group, and he knows about what you've been through more than I can ever try to comprehend. I'm leaving you my mother's wedding dress to wear on your wedding day. I wish I could have seen you in it before this, but I didn't. But please, be happy with Gaara, and always remember... I will always be with you, in heart, and spirit._

_Love, Your Itachi-nii _

I was dumbfounded. I couldn't say anything. All I could do, is fall to the ground and sob myself into unconsciousness.

"Sakura! Wake up! Sakura, please, wake up!" I heard a voice calling my name. I tried to wake up, but my mind was telling me to stay there. I don't want to wake up. This was too much for me to handle.

I then felt someone shaking me, then a big splash of cold water was washed over me. I finally awoke, coughing and still crying to see Gaara and several paramedics and police officers surrounding me.

"Sakura... It'll be okay, I love you, please say something..." Gaara begged, holding me against him tightly. "Itachi-nii... Why..." I sobbed. "We know what happened Sakura... It'll be okay, at least Itachi's happier now... He loves you and he'll always be looking of you and me. Please, don't cry."

I wish I could, I wish I could stop crying, but I know that I won't stop. I can't stop, ever. "Itachi... Itachi... Itachi-nii..." I hope Gaara wasn't annoyed of me calling out Itachi's name repeatedly, but I just didn't know what else to say... My best friend killed himself...

"Why did he have to do this...Gaara...?" I finally asked. Gaara was silent for a moment. He looked like he was about to say something, but paused. Then he said, "I don't know, Sakura... I don't know..." I wish he did know... I wish I knew... I wish I could have saved him...

_**The night before school begins...**_

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today to remember the loss of Uchiha Itachi. He was a very complicated man, but he cared for the ones he loved as if they were his own life. He will live his life in heaven through the people he considered most important. One of his friends would like to speak,"

I saw Kisame walking up to the podium. He was wearing a black suit, that was a first. He said he would never be in one, this has changed everyone.

"Itachi was my best friend, he'd always help me find some new place to stay, place to work, he always made sure I was taken care of. He put me before himself many of times. He'd risk his life to save mine, I could never be anymore thankful for a great friend like him. I'm sure that whatever had caused him to take this path, was important enough to him and I'm sure that where ever he is now, he's happy and in peace."

Now it was Pein and Konan's turn to speak. I wonder what they will say, I just know that whatever they say, will remind me of everything Itachi's ever done us.

_-Konan- _-Pein-

"Konan and I remember the day we met Itachi. He was so different than what he had become. He was very obedient and did what his parents told him, even his father. He was willing to give up his life to please his family, especially his father."

"_Itachi was so kind, he was always there when we needed him to help us. He was always there when we asked him for something small. He was always willing to be there, and to love us. I love him like a little brother of mine, I wish that I could have done something to have changed his mind. I'm sure that he is happier where he is, and he'll always miss and love us."_

Now Deidara, and Sasori... This day was getting more and more depressing by the moment. I don't want to believe that he's gone, I can't believe it, I won't...

_-Deidara-_ -Sasori-

"What can I say... Itachi was a good man, he was accepting of everything. He accepted everyone for who they were. We couldn't ask for anyone better as a friend, than him."

"_Itachi... Such an amazing guy and friend to all of those who really knew him. I remember one thing about him most. He cared about everyone he cared about more than he cared about himself. He didn't really mind being as caring to his friends, as long as we appreciated him. And we did, more than he could possibly ever know. We'll miss him with all of our hearts, we will always remember him, and think about him every day..."_

It was my turn to say something. I didn't know what to say, so all I could do is sing... Sing about Itachi, sing about how it was all of my fault...

Soft music began to play, and I began to sing...

"You said yourself before, where are you...? I'm needing you much more, I bet you never knew... And now everything, is gonna fall apart, I need you here, not just in my heart...

"This wasn't how it's supposed to be, in loving memory, and now I'm torn in misery, in loving memory, I won't forget you, please don't me, in loving memory... This wasn't how it's supposed to be, in loving memory...

"You said yourself before, where are you...? Face down on the the floor, I bet you never knew... And now everything is going to break again, if you just begin, why did it have to end?

"This wasn't how it's supposed to be, in loving memory, and now I'm torn with misery, in loving memory, I won't forget you, please don't me, in loving memory, this wasn't how it's supposed to be, in loving memory...

"It won't go away, it won't go away, it won't go away, it won't go away, it won't go away, it won't go away, It won't go away, it won't go away...

"This wasn't how how it's supposed to be, in loving memory, and now I'm torn with misery, in loving memory, I won't forget you, please don't me, in loving memory, this wasn't how it's supposed to be, in loving memory... In loving memory... In loving memory... In loving memory... In loving memory..."

After that, I vowed not to sing again. Itachi was my reason to begin singing, and he will be my reason to stop. I can't sing if he's not with me anymore, I just can't.

The rest of the service went on, I didn't really pay too much attention though, I just remembered what I previously vowed. No more singing, I can't do it anymore... I hope that Gaara will be able to understand the pain I'm going through...

_Hey everyone! Thanks for reading the second chapter! Sorry it's a little late, but I've been going through some stuff, and yes, you all probably hate me for having Itachi die, but it's very important to the story line. You'll see later. I hope you enjoyed! Also, I do not own the song Sakura sang. It is copyrighted (c) Jamestown Story/And Then I Turned Seven. Please review, ja ne!_

_-Miyaka Hana__**(June 5, 2010, Saturday; 4:57pm Central Time)  
**_


	3. Who is Kanbasu Sai?

_**(Saturday, June 5, 2010; 11:51pm Central Time.) **_Heya guys! Miyaka-chan here again for another mind blowing chapter of HITP! What's going to happen next to the death of Itachi... What's gonna happen to Sakura? Let's take a look, but before that, here's the disclaimer!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, cuz if I did then do you REALLY think Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Asuma, Hidan, and Pein would be dead? Exactly.**_

_**Sasuke: THEY ALL NEEDED TO DIE!**_

_**Miyaka: Sasuke-chan... Do I need to get Tanner again? ;D**_

_**-Sasuke looks at me with a horrified look on his face-**_

_**Sasuke: NO! NOT EVER! NOOOOOO!**_

_**Tanner: Aww. Sasu-chan doesn't love me. :( No one loves me... u.u**_

_**Miyaka: Look what you did now, Sasu-fag! -angryface- Now... You'll pay...**_

_**Sasuke: -waiting for the punishment, but is not given one...yet.- What're you gonna do to me?**_

_**Miyaka: You'll see, Sasuke... You will see... As will the readers. :D Please R&R! Thanks, ja ne!**_

_**Hidden In The Past**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Who is Kanbasu Sai?**_

_**Sakura's Point Of View**_

Walking through the halls at school was so awkward. Everyone looked at me so sympathetically. I hated it. I didn't need their sympathy. All I need is for this horrible nightmare to go away and for Itachi-nii to come back. That's it.

"Hey, Sakura... We heard what happened, we're really sorry about Itachi. If there's anything we can do to be there for you, just let us know, okay?" Some random group of girls showed up in front of me. I really didn't want to hear this, but I decided to be polite about declining their offer to 'help me'. I'm mourning, I can be a bitch and cry if I want to.

"Thanks for your concern, but I'll be okay. But really, it means a lot to me that you care, I just need some time to get my head straightened out." I said as nicely as possible. They seemed to buy it, they gave me a smile, and a little group hug and went their way. I just sighed and wished that Itachi was here.

I realized, that everyone forget about me and Gaara being engaged since the incident with Itachi. I'm glad that no one's asking me about that, I just don't want to talk about any sort of celebration or anything. I'm really not in the mood to do much right now. I just want this pain to go away.

The bell to first period rang. I walked there grudgingly. I didn't want to be in fucking chemistry. This was not the best way to start off the school year, especially with all that's going on in my life. I saw that my teacher was none other than Maito Gai Are you freaking kidding me...? (That's a rhetorical question, by the way.)

I sulked in some random seat towards the back until Gai called me. "I'm afraid you're not in the correct seating arrangement, my youthful student! Your seat is right in front of Uchiha Sasuke." No. I am not seating anywhere near _him!_

"Can I please sit somewhere else? I don't get along with him." Maito Gai shook his head. "I'm afraid not, youthful young lady, you need to learn to get along with everyone. Now please sit down, It'd be very unyouthful of me to send you to the office on your first day back."

"And it'd be very unyouthful for me to tell you to fuck off, 'cuz I'm not sitting next to that jackass." 'oohs' and 'oh yeahs!' were heard throughout the classroom. He shouldn't have pissed me off. But now I'm going to get written up. Great... I really don't feel like facing Tsunade right now.

"That was very unyouthful indeed! Haruno Sakura is it? Here's your discipline referral, now go to Tsunade-sama this instance!" I grumbled something under my breath, and jerked the stupid paper from Gai's grip.

Walking out of the classroom, I thought I might as well do one last thing, it's not like I'm gonna get in more trouble. I flipped him off and walked away until I saw Deidara and Sasori near the fountains. Just like last year...

It's funny. Every time I've gotten in trouble, they'd always be at that very spot. They were last year, and it's not going to be any different this year. They asked what happened, I just sighed and showed them my referral, they understood completely.

"You know... We can always throw Sasuke off a cliff... No one would really notice... sorta..." Deidara offered, slightly giggling nervously. I gave a small smile. The first smile I've had in awhile. "I wish we could, but his stupid little fan girl club would be looking for someone to stalk, so that wouldn't be a very wise idea, so yeah."

Sasori chuckled and Deidara hugged me tightly. "Can't... breathe..." Deidara let go and apologized with little anime tears running down his cheeks. "It's okay Dei-chan. I'm fine... Don't cry, I'm okay." Deidara wiped away his tears and smiled at Sasori and I. I gave them a small smile back.

Just then, I saw Gaara walking through the halls, a referral in hand as well. "What'd you do?" I asked. He chuckled. "Well, I was late to Gai-fag's class, then I punched Uchiha in the face so he sent me to Tsunade. What about you baby?" I smirked and showed him my write up. He smirked at me and gave me a rough kiss.

"I'm guessing you like the bad-girl me?" I teased. He smirked bigger and bit my neck. If it weren't for Deidara and Sasori being here, things could have gotten a bit... Heated, you could say. Hehe. "Gaara, let's go. I don't wanna get in any more trouble than I am already. We're probably gonna get ISS or stupid Friday/Saturday school..."

Gaara glared at the paper. "The fuck with that. I don't want to come to school during the actual weekday, I'm not going to school on my fucking day off." I giggled and kissed his cheek. "I'll talk to you later Sasori and Deidara. Love ya'll!"

We said our goodbyes, then Gaara and I headed to Tsunade's office. Well, this will suck. I didn't want to go in. Gaara told me that it'd be better if I went in first, that way Tsunade wouldn't give me as bad as a punishment as him, but I didn't really care at all. I sucked it up and went in.

"Hi Tsunade-sama..." I said quietly. "Hey Sakura... Why are you down here?" I sighed and gave her the slip of paper. She read the paper and then shook her head. "Sakura... You can't disrespect School Staff. I know you're going through some stuff and you don't like Sasuke, but you need to respect them.

"Ugh. I don't know what to do with you. You're a good student, you get your work in on time, and you don't get into fights but I can't let you off the hook completely. I could get in big trouble for that." Tsunade explained.

I sighed and just began to blank out for a moment. Memories flooded through my mind. Memories from last year when I had cussed out Sasuke and had been sent down to the office but before going, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi saved me. They saved me from my father's wrath.

Now I don't have Itachi. Sasori and Deidara are strong, but they have each other, they can't always protect me. I don't know why I can only see Itachi as my protector, shouldn't I see Gaara as one? I guess I do in some sense, but I always knew that if I was with Itachi, I was safe. I was okay. And now he's gone.

Without notice, I felt tears falling from my eyes. I didn't wipe them away, I just let them fall. I then fell out of my daze when I heard Gaara calling my name. "Huh... What...?" I said drowsily. "Sakura, Tsunade was talking to you, and you sort of... blacked out. So I came in... Are you okay babe?"

I looked at my hands, I don't know if it was me, or what, but I saw blood. I began to hyperventilate, then the voices began. _'It's all of your fault... You were the reason Itachi killed himself... You killed him with your selfishness... You don't even deserve to have been called his friend... You don't deserve Gaara, you don't __deserve anyone...'_

"Stop! Leave me alone! No! Go away!" I began screaming and sobbing. I felt Gaara trying to wake me up. Was this a dream? What was this...? Was I going crazy? Crazy from guilt? Were the voices right...? What if I was the real reason he had killed himself... I can't deal with this, I don't know who I am anymore.

_**Normal Point Of View...**_

"Gaara, call 911! Now! Sakura's having a seizure!" Gaara didn't waste any time. He brought out his cellphone and dialed 911 as fast as he could think. Then the room went silent. Sakura wasn't talking. She wasn't screaming. She was still crying but... It was more of a silent cry. Just tears freely falling...

She was shaking uncontrollably. "This is 911, what is your emergency?" a 911 operator asked, "Hello, I'm Sabaku no Gaara, I'm at Konoha High School and my girlfriend is having a seizure. She was talking to the principal and out of no where she began screaming and crying. Then she stopped screaming. All she's doing is shaking like crazy! I don't know what else to do! Me and the principal need some help, now!" Gaara said all in one breath. How he did so, no one may ever know.

"Okay, calm down sir, we're sending an ambulance right away. Stay on the phone with me until they arrive okay. Tell me, do you know if she has been taking any steroids, narcotics, or any alcohol in the past 24 hours?" Gaara was angered by these questions, but he knew they were only procedure.

"No, she hasn't done anything like that. Please, tell me, what do I do to help her wake up? Or something? Please... Tell me all that I need to do."

"There isn't much that you yourself can do. All you can do is make sure that she doesn't hit her head on any hard surfaces. Also, do not give her any fluids yet. We need to be sure that she won't choke on it." Gaara did as told. "Sakura... Please calm down... Wake up... Please..." He sobbed.

Gaara and Tsunade then heard a sound. "Vrr... Vrr... Vrr..." Gaara looked inside Sakura's purse to see that her phone was vibrating. A text message? Who the hell is texting her during school? Gaara went quiet and then sighed. Naruto...

'Hey, Sakura-chan! Where are you? Class is over, you should be back by now. Are you okay? Do I need to kick some ass?'

Gaara typed on the phone quickly, he thought Naruto should know what's going on. 'Naruto, it's Gaara. Sakura's in trouble. The ambulance is coming already. Sakura's having or had a seizure. We don't know anything else.' and sent it. He put the phone back in Sakura's purse while still staying on the phone with the operator.

"Are you okay sir? Has anything changed?" "She stopped shaking as much, I think she went unconscious. The ambulance is here now." He answered and looked at Sakura's form still lying down against Tsunade's lap.

"Okay sir, you can hang up the phone now. We hope for the best." He hung up the phone the first chance he got. He didn't need to stay on the phone, he just needed a damn ambulance not some counselor. She didn't even tell him anything useful.

Sakura's phone vibrated in her purse again. He knew it was Naruto but right now wasn't the time to answer him. He was already coming to the scene anyways. Tsunade then made an announcement, "Everyone! Stay in your second period class. Anyone found outside of their classroom will be written up and will have Saturday School! You have been warned!"

The stretcher then got into Tsunade's office. They picked Sakura up and strapped her in. When they were going out, they saw Sasori, Deidara, and Naruto outside waiting. "What happened! What's going on Gaara!" Sasori glared. "It wasn't my fault! She just started screaming and then... this happened..."

"Is Sakura-chan... going to be okay?" Naruto asked. Gaara sighed and nodded his head. "Of course she is... She's strong. She can make it through anything."

_**At the hospital...**_

"What's going on in there! Why won't they tell us anything?" Konan hollered. A nurse told her to calm down, everyone covered their ears. They knew Konan very well. "Don't tell me to calm down! My daughter is in the fucking ICU and you won't tell me jack shit!"

"Konan, they don't know much. They're still treating Sakura. She'll be okay. Just have faith. Sakura is a tough girl, she wouldn't leave you." Konan sniffed. She wanted to know what had happened. Sakura was her legal daughter now. She adopted her when Sakura's father went to jail the following month.

After awhile of waiting, Konan finally got the answers she was waiting for. "Sakura had a slight seizure. She could be epileptic or she may have slight psychosis. Whichever it is, she will need to be under close observation for a period of time."

"What caused this... She didn't have these problems before..." Konan asked, "It could be because of certain levels of stress escalating. Do you know any sort of events that could have traumatized her?" Everyone was silent but Konan nodded. "Yeah... Her best friend just passed away..."

The doctor nodded his head. "That could explain a lot. She may feel as if it is her fault. That could be the psychosis taking advantage of her thinking process." Konan nodded her head. "So... will she be okay? Can we see her?"

The doctor shrugged. "Her future is uncertain. She'll need to be treated for the psychosis, or else she can go completely insane. Does Psychosis, Sociopath/Personality disorders run in the family?" Konan thought. "I don't really know... I adopted her, but I know that her father used to beat her. He's in jail right now."

The doctor nodded his head. "Well, I'll need to know his medical history. Which jail or lock down facility is he being held in?" Konan thought for a moment. "I don't know exactly. The only one who knows is Sakura and Gaara." He nodded his head once again.

"I suppose that Gaara is in the ICU room with Sakura, correct?" Everyone nodded their head. "He won't leave her side. No matter what."

_**Scene Change...**_

"Hey, did you hear? Sakura went to the hospital during second period! That's why we had to stay in second period's class until Tsunade-sama said it was okay! Oh my god... I wonder what happened." Naruto heard several girls gossiping. He didn't want to be here to hear this. He wanted to be with Sakura. She needed him more.

"Do you think... Do you think the reason that she went to the hospital was because she tried to kill herself? What if Itachi was her lover and she was cheating on Gaara with him? What if she wanted to be with Itachi more?" This angered Naruto more than anything. No way would Sakura ever do that. He decided to barge into the girls' conversation.

"Excuse me, but I think you little bitches have no fucking right to be spreading bullshit. I suggest you shut your little mouths before someone else does. Do I make myself clear?" The girls nodded their heads and were shaking in fear. They knew better than to cross Naruto, they knew what he was capable of doing to them. They just decided to wait for him to at least be gone before they'd finish.

Naruto knew they wouldn't shut up, but they will around him. And if he hears anymore reasons about why Sakura went to the hospital that are complete, obvious, and stupid rumors, he will find out who started them, and they will pay. Sakura doesn't deserve this. Not after what she's been through.

The bell for 6th period to come rang, Naruto sighed and walked his way to his Japanese History class, taught by none other than the famous Orochimaru-sama. He used to hate him last year, but he got better. For reasons still unknown, Naruto decides not to ask and live with it. It's sometimes better not to ask questions, some things are better left unsaid and unheard.

"Naruto-kun...? Are you okay?" Naruto heard Hinata ask. He shook out of his thoughts and smiled at her. "Yeah, just a little worried about Sakura-chan. Sorry Hinata-chan. I love you." She giggled and smiled back. "I love you too."

They walked into the classroom together to see Orochimaru already passing out tests and papers. "I'm giving you these tests to see how much you remember from last year. These will be a grade, but if you at least pass, you will receive a 100, if you don't pass, you will receive a zero. No talking or your test will be invalidated."

"What does invalidated mean?" Ami Watanabe asked, Orochimaru sighed. "It means that I won't score it, and you will be given a zero immediately, no questions or exceptions." Ami began to whine, she didn't pay attention last year, the only reason she passed was because her best friend was smart and had kept all her papers from the previous year. She just moved though, so she's all alone.

"But, I don't remember anything! That's not fair, what if we have memory problems? I can't remember things, I have ADD!" She was interrupted by Naruto. "Everyone has ADD, now shut the fuck up banshee." Everyone began laughing as hard as possible. Even Orochimaru gave a small chuckle. Ami began to whine more. "EXCUSE ME! Aren't you going to write him up? He said a bad word! That's not fair!"

"Ami, what I do to punish him is none of your concern. Now please sit back in your seat and stop complaining like a five year old child. Do I make myself clear? If not, I won't have any problem sending you down to the office with Uzumaki for your disobedience and disrespect."

Ami sat back down in her seat and pouted to herself. Her little friends whispered in her that she was right and Orochimaru was just being a jackass like always. Orochimaru himself just sighed. He really didn't like this school... "Uzumaki, here's your write up. And come out to the hall with me, I would also like a word with you." Naruto sighed and did as told.

"If anyone moves out of their seat while I am outside handling Uzumaki, you will be receiving a write up as well as an after school detention. Do not test my patience." Orochimaru stated as soon as he walked out of the classroom. "What'd you wanna talk to me about Orochimaru-sama?" Naruto asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that your little demonstration against Ami amused me greatly, and that I am not going to send you to the office for real. Just pretend that I did, but instead, just go to the Counselor's office for the rest of the class period. Okay?"

Naruto grinned and nodded his head. "Thank you, Orochimaru-sama!" Orochimaru gave him a small grin and nodded his head. "Get going now. I need to finish up with class ya know." Naruto nodded his head too and started walking his way to the counselor's office.

_**Scene Change...**_

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" Sai asked Ino as she lay her head in his lap. She sighed. "I'm just so worried about Sakura... Itachi killed himself, and she feels like it's _all_ her fault... Then she gets admitted into the hospital... Again... why is she always the one in pain?"

Sai kissed the top of her Ino. "I don't know, beautiful. All I know is that Sakura is a strong girl, and she can pull through anything if she puts her mind to it. She'll be okay. She will be in the end. I promise." Ino sighed. "But, why can't she be okay right now? Why does she have to be in pain again? After so little time with her father being sent to jail... Why is she being put back into pain and misery?"

"I don't know, Ino. I don't know what to tell you. Things happen for a reason, and I guess that whatever reason it is, is going to make Sakura a better or different person in the end." Ino rose from his lap and kissed him sweetly. "Thank you for being here Sai. I love you so much. I'm glad I have you." Ino giggled. Sai gave her a smile.

"No problem beautiful. I love you too." He said then kissed her back passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her, still giggling. "Fun-time yet?" She asked flirtatiously, he smirked at her and began kissing her neck roughly. As he was about to remove her tank-top, his cell phone rang. He and Ino both groaned annoyed at the disturbance. "Just get it babe. I love you." He kissed her and got up from the couch.

He walked over to the dining room table and picked up his cell and answered it. "Hello...?" _"Is this Kanbasu Sai?" _"Who's asking?" _"Yosomono Fugiki" _the voice on the other line had spoke so ominously. "What do you want with me, 'Yosomono'?" There was a small chuckle he had heard. _"Make sure that no one can hear you, do you understand?" _Sai paused then walked into the bedroom and locked it, worrying Ino obviously.

"I'm alone. What do you want to talk of?" _"Your... 'involvement' with the gang, ROOT, of course... How long have you been inactive? Do you know how long that 'he' has been waiting for you to return?" _Sai didn't like the sound of this.

He'd been in a gang awhile back, he had finally gotten out with the cost of his brother's life. He will not speak of what had happened between he and his brother until his brother was finally out of the clutches of the man who had destroyed his family.

He would never tell Ino what happened in his past, in fear that she would be brought into the mix. That's why he didn't even want people to know that they were dating in the first place, but Ino, of course was a little prideful and liked to boast and brag about their relationship. He didn't have a problem with it besides the fact that someone may try and take her away from him, to get to him.

"Well, Yosomono, I do not care about ROOT any longer. We had already discussed that I am no longer apart of this stupid gang and I never will be again. Stop calling me or I will make you stop, and you know that's not a very bright idea, don't you think so?

Another chuckle. Sai growled angrily and hung up his cell and turned it off. Hoping not to get anymore disruptions. Unfortunately enough, he was no longer in the mood to do just about anything. All he would do now is just cuddle, that's all he could do. He just hoped to god that his past wouldn't come back to haunt him and his new life.

(A/N: I was going to end it right here, but... I decided to be nice and lengthen it again. ;D Now, back to the fic!)

_**Three days later...**_

"Sakura-chan! How're you doing? You eating fine? Did you get enough sleep at the boring hospital? Did you miss me? I missed you Sakura-chan!" Naruto just about glomped her with questions as Sakura was finally being discharged from the hospital.

"Yes, Naruto... I'm fine. I missed you guys too. I'm just a little tired but I'm sure that Gaara-kun will let me get some sleep when we get home." Sakura smiled, Gaara gave her a slight smirk. "Maybe... What if I don't want you to get some sleep just yet?" Gaara teased. Sakura rolled her eyes at him playfully. "When I've got the energy, Gaara... I'll do _anything_ you want."

"Eww, Sakura-chan! Don't say that in front of me! I don't wanna know what you and Gaara do! Yuck!" Sakura glared at Naruto and hit him over the head. "Oww, Sakura-chan! What was that for?" Sakura spat her tongue out. "Do you think I wanna know what you and Hinata-chan do every night?" Naruto blushed but grinned at the same time. "Maybe...-Ow! Sakura-chan!" If you didn't catch on, she hit him over the head once again.

After signing all the papers, Sakura was finally, and completely free from this prison cell that was called a hospital. Konan looked down to Sakura and gave her a small hug and kiss on the forehead. "Be careful Sakura-chan. You know how much I worry about you. Take care of her, Gaara." Gaara nodded his head of course, and they set their ways. Unfortunately, Naruto was their way home. Gaara had his license suspended for drunk driving last month. 'Stupid cop, Watanabe...'

The thing though, was he wasn't even drunk. The police officer just gave him a ticket because his whore of a daughter wanted to get him/Sakura in trouble. Mostly because she hated Sakura, so anyone close to Sakura getting in trouble would feel like revenge to her.

The funny thing though, is she was also recently ticketed for breaking into a bar after curfew and stealing several bottles of vodka, tequila, Heineken, and wine. How she got off so easy, was know because she was the cop's daughter.

'She was being told to do this. Or else they'd kill her.' Such a bullshit excuse, but Gaara decided it wasn't worth thinking over anymore. "Naruto, are me and Sakura going 'home' or are you dragging us to your place?" Gaara asked, afraid that he already knew the answer. Naruto gave them both a grin. "You're coming over to my place of course! Hinata-chan missed Sakura, so yeah. Hehe."

Sakura sighed and yawned. "Naruto... Can we please go home? I haven't slept well for as long as I've been in the hospital. I'm tired, and I just want to sleep." Naruto thought then sighed. "Okay, Sakura-chan. I'll just tell Hinata-chan that you were tired. I'm sure she'll understand. Get in the car, I'll drive ya'll home." Sakura smiled and gave Naruto a small hug. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto grinned, "No problem Sakura-chan!" The car drive home was a little silent, Sakura could finally catch up on some sleep. "Gaa-kun...? Can I sleep in your lap?" She asked Gaara, ever so softly. He nodded his head and lay Sakura over his lap while he would run his fingers through her hair gently, hoping to lull her to sleep.

After about ten-fifteen minutes, Naruto had finally reached Gaara and Sakura's house. "Thanks, Naruto. We owe you one. I'll get Sakura, I don't wanna wake her." Gaara, gently got Sakura off of his lap firstly, then grabbed her bridal style, and carried to the door.

He could feel her waking up slightly, so he hurried to open the door and put her in their bed carefully, not to awaken her. He put the covers over her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, my cherry blossom."

He decided that now was time for a good, nice shower. He stripped his clothes and walked into their bathroom to take a shower. While showering, Gaara had Sakura all on his mind. He was wondering if she would be okay when she woke up and if she did wake up and he wasn't there. He didn't want to take the chance. He showered as fast as he could and got out.

Sakura was still fast asleep when he got out of the bathroom, he just let out a sigh of relief. He pulled on some boxers and got in bed next to her, holding her as close to him as possible. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight from now on. He had to protect his world, or everything else would fall apart.

_Dream Sequence... (Sakura's Point of View...)_

_Where am I...? What is this? Looking around, I saw that I was at Itachi's apartment... I could feel tears from the corners of my eyes already. I didn't want to remember. 'It was all your fault, you selfish brat... It's all your fault he's gone now...'_

"_Who is that! Stop taunting me! I know it's all my fault, just leave me alone, I don't want to hear this!" I screamed at the unknown entity. 'Do you want to see him, Sakura...? Do you want to be with him, just one last time...?' I nodded my head frantically. "Yes, please!"_

_I then heard a cackle. I was afraid of what I was now going to see. I turned around to see Itachi in the flesh... Writing something...? I looked over his shoulder, and then I noticed that he was beginning to cry... Why? Why was he crying? I looked at the piece of paper that he was writing on. _

_His suicide note..._

"_Sakura... I'm so sorry for everything... I wish... I wish you and Gaara all the happiness that you have brought me... I wish you two to be together forever... I wish that you have the best life that you can. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, I hope that one day, you'll be able to forgive me for being the selfish one... _

"_I loved you with all my heart, I just couldn't live another day without you being mine, when I heard you and Gaara were engaged, I snapped... All I want for you is to be happy, and I knew that you can be happier with Gaara than you could ever be with me... Goodbye, my beautiful cherry blossom... I hope that one day, we will see each other again..."_

_With that said, I saw him open the bottle of pain killers, and I saw him smile before he took a hand full of pills and swallowed them all. He grabbed another hand full, the rest of the bottle and swallowed them as well. Why was this happening... Why did I have to witness my best friend's suicide... Why am I always in pain... Why...?_

"_Hopefully... This will kill me as soon as possible... I love you, Sakura... And I'll watch over you from where-ever I am... If in hell, I'll be looking up to you, and I will make sure that you will get all the things you deserve..." I couldn't take it anymore, I decided to scream as loud as possible. _

"_Itachi-nii! Don't do this, we can do something, we can save you! Please, don't leave me! I love you Nii-Nii! Don't leave me alone!" I sobbed. It was too late. I checked his pulse, it was dead gone. Not again... Not again... _

_End Dream Sequence..._

"Not again! Stop it, don't leave me, Itachi-nii! No!" I then felt a comforting aura around me. "Sakura, wake up. It's just a dream. You'll be okay. I love you baby, it'll be okay baby..." Gaara said to me, holding me closely. I calmed down and looked at him in the eyes deeply and then looked down and began crying once again.

"I can't do this... I can't do this anymore... He's gone, and it's all my fault! He loved me, and I, I, I ignored him! I'm so selfish! Why did it have to end like this...? Why Gaara, why...?" Gaara stayed silent for a moment, then answered me. "I don't know... All I know is that Itachi loved you with all of his heart, and he wants you to be happy without him... And I'll do all that I can to make you happy, because I love you."

Somehow, his answer made me fall back asleep, and I had finally been able to sleep without dreaming of anything at all. Maybe, just maybe, Itachi's watching over me... Maybe, just maybe... He's trying to help me, even in death... Maybe he's still here with me... Just maybe if I was crazy enough, I'd believe it.

_Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the third chapter of Hidden In The Past! Ohoho! Sai has a nasty past, eh? And what is this... 'entity' torturing Sakura's broken little heart...? Hm... Well, I guess we'll find out next chapter, what also is Hidden In The Past... ;D Btw, I know Sasuke wasn't even mentioned in this chapter really, besides at the beginning, but... I'm gonna get him when he least expects it. ;D Anyways... Ja ne!_

_**-Miyaka Hana(Sunday, June 13, 2010; 11:29pm Central Time.)**_


	4. Itachi Nii Saved Me

_**(Sunday, June 13, 2010; 11:36pm Central Time.) **_Hey guys! Miya-chan back to present the fourth chapter of Hidden In The Past! Wow! It's been happening so fast, eh? Remember when ya'll had to wait AGES for me to update HITM? XD … Yeah... Let's forget about that, and enjoy this new chappie! But before that, here's the amazing, and awesome disclaimer so I don't get sued! Yay!

_**Disclaimer; If I owned Naruto, don't you guys think I would have gotten Sakura knocked up by now by Gaara/Deidara/Sasori/Neji/Naruto/Itachi/Kakashi/Sai? XD**_

_**Sakura: … I've never felt like Karin so much before in my life...**_

_**Karin: What the hell is that supposed to mean! Are you just jealous that I could have sex with all those guys! I bet that's it, because I'm hot and you're not! That's why Sasuke-kun chose to fuck me, and not you! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! **_

_**Sakura: ...Yeah, you think that...**_

_**Sasuke: WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX KARIN! STOP LYING! Even if I did have sex with a girl, it'd be with Sakura.**_

_**Karin: That's not what you said last night, Sasuke-kun!**_

_**Sakura: I don't even want to know...**_

_**Sasuke: Wait a moment... Where the fuck is that Miyaka chick? She's usually here during the disclaimer, like all of it. Not just the beginning...**_

_**Karin: Maybe she's intimidated by my good looks!**_

_**Miyaka: Nah, not really... I look better as a red head than you, and I'm brunette. X3 You fail hoe.**_

_**Karin: SASUKE-KUN! THAT BITCH JUST CALLED ME A HOE! DO SOMETHING!**_

_**Sasuke: Karin, I'm not doing anything with that bitch involved. She scares the shit out of me, and I don't even care if she called you a hoe. Get over it.**_

_**Miyaka: Sasuke-chan is learning well... Maybe, he'll be able to learn that sucking up still won't save him from his inevitable doom. X3**_

_**Sasuke: DAMNIT!**_

_**Miyaka: Hehe. To the chapter now, obviously I don't own anything so yer. ;3 Byebye for now!**_

_**Hidden In The Past**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Itachi-nii Saved Me...**_

"You sure you want to go to school today baby? It's Friday, I'm sure that you won't miss much... Except a couple tests, but you haven't really been there all week." Sakura smiled. "I'm sure. I need to catch up anyways babe. I'll be fine. I love you." She giggled and kissed him on the lips sweetly.

"Alright baby. Let's get dressed then we'll catch the bus. Okay?" Sakura nodded. "Wait, isn't Naruto dropping by to pick us up?" Gaara shrugged his shoulders. "I never know what he's gonna do, so if he does, then he does. Lets just get dressed now." Sakura nodded her head and began to rid herself of her dirty clothes and put on some new, clean ones that Gaara picked out for her last night.

"Gaara-kun... These clothes are a little... Revealing.. Are you sure you're comfortable with me wearing this to school?" Gaara nodded his head, ever so confidently. "Of course. Why not? I want to show off my hot girlfriend to everyone. To let them know you're mine, and you always will be mine." He smirked.

Her wardrobe consisted of a small tank top and a mini-skirt that would stop above her knees. It was black and pink with a little skull patch and a attachable belt. It wasn't that Sakura herself didn't want to wear this, it's the fact that she didn't want to get any unwanted attention from Sasuke of course.

She knew very well that Sasuke had wanted to claim her as his ever since the incident between he and Gaara last year. She sighed but put on the tiny number and grabbed her backpack/purse and walked out the door with Gaara following suit.

"Sakura-chan! You're looking REALLY sexy today. What's the occasion?" Naruto winked. Sakura sighed, and Gaara glared. "I picked her clothing. I'm gonna show the school who's the hottest girl there. Got a problem with that?" Sakura sweat dropped, but kissed Gaara on the lips softly and giggled.

"Hey Sakura-chan. How're you doing?" The former Konoha cheerleader, Hinata asked. Sakura smiled. "I'm doing great Hinata-chan. Just glad I finally got some rest and some decent food. Haha." Sakura laughed. Hinata gave a small giggle herself. "Well, I'm glad you're doing better. What exactly happened?"

Sakura was quiet for a moment. "I... I don't really know. One moment I'm in Tsunade-sama's office, and the next I'm in the hospital. It was really strange. I've never had that happen before. I guess I was just a little... stressed about Itachi. Ya know?"

Hinata nodded her head and smiled. "I understand completely Sakura-chan. We just want you to be okay." Sakura smiled at Hinata softly and gave her a small hug. Naruto drove his car for about ten minutes until they reached the front side of the high school building near the athletics center.

Hinata and Naruto got out of the car first, and then Gaara, and lastly Sakura, holding onto Gaara's hand to make sure she doesn't accidentally flash anyone. She grabbed her backpack/purse from the car and put it on her back, then her jacket, to put around her waist. Gaara kissed her on her neck and she giggled then began to hold hands with him while walking to the entrance of the school.

Walking through the halls together, Sakura and Gaara gained stares from everyone. They could hear gossip about Sakura and her going to the hospital. Sakura just sighed. "Don't listen to them baby. They're just assholes." Sakura nodded her head and gave Gaara a kiss on the lips and giggled. He smirked.

The bell to first period rang, and obviously, that meant they had to go to class or else they'd get in trouble. They walked to Chemistry together grudgingly only to see Sasuke sitting in his seat smirking at the new arrival. Gaara looked at the new student and a look of shock crossed his face. "What's wrong, Gaara?"

The new student turned her head to see Gaara, she ran over and gave him a hug. Sakura immediately glared. "I've missed you so much Gaara-kun!" The girl bellowed. Gaara said nothing. He was still. _'No... Not her...' _"Who are you... and _why_ are you hugging my boyfriend?" Sakura asked angrily.

"_Your boyfriend? _Gaara and I dated for years. And if you didn't know, we still are." Sakura grabbed the girl by her shirt and took her off of Gaara. "Well, it's funny how I don't believe a stupid little bitch like you would have someone as amazing as Gaara, so yeah. Fuck off little skank." Sakura threatened.

"Do you know who I am! I am Matsuri! Gaara-kun was my boyfriend way before he moved here, and now, that I'm here, he's mine! So back off pinky and give me my man back!" "Gaara, what the fuck is this bitch talking about? I thought you said that I was your first girlfriend?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Oh... Now I remember... Ugh. I dated her out of a pity bet once and she wouldn't leave me be, so she kept on saying that we were dating. I have _no_ feelings for this bitch. I love you, Sakura." Sakura smirked and kissed Gaara passionately right in front of Matsuri. She fumed. "Stop kissing my boyfriend!"

"If I checked correctly, the only reason he dated your ugly ass was because he felt sorry for you, you stupid tart! And he's MY boyfriend so shut the hell up or I'll make you shut up!" "Calm down, both of you! Separate!" Gai hollered. Sakura and Matsuri glared at one another.

Sakura sat in the back next to Gaara. Matsuri sat behind Sasuke. Gai sighed, asking Sakura to sit in her written seat was too much work to ask her to do. He just continued with his lecture. Sakura layed her head down on her desk, she didn't feel like paying attention or talking to anyone at the moment. She decided to sleep.

_Dream Sequence..._

_Sakura's Point Of View..._

_The snow fell down against my face softly. I looked left and right, I didn't know where I was. Just then, I heard a noise from behind her. I turned around shakily. "Who's there! Show yourself!" I called out, only to receive a maniacal laugh._

"_Still the same little bitch of a daughter I raised..." I knew immediately who was there. "What do you want with me! You're, you're not here anymore! This is just a dream! Go away! I hate you!" I cried. "Oh, I'm here alright. And this may be a dream, but I will haunt your dreams for as long as I live. For as long as you live..." _

_I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. "No, you won't! You're gone forever! I, I'm only dreaming once! You're in jail, you can't hurt me anymore!" I screamed loudly. Just then, I felt a hand going up my shirt behind me. _

_I turned around to see Hinata's father... My father... "Man... You're even more beautiful than Hinata... And you might even be more more fun... She puts up a pretty good fight, but you... I think that you would fight for your life..." He squeezed my breast roughly, causing me to yelp a little. _

"_L-leave me be! Go away! Both of you!" I said as bravely as possible. When will this realistic dream end? I, I want to wake up! I pushed my 'father' away from me and ran away as far and as fast as I possibly could. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew that it was going to be away from the two people who have caused me the most pain in my entire life. _

_I stopped running for a moment to catch my breath and looked back. I saw no one. "I lost them... Finally..." I gave a sigh of relief then looked back in front of me, only to make my relief short lived. "Now, Sakura-chan... I know that you've been raised with better manners than that... You don't run away when someone is trying to talk to you. Especially if they are the ones who gave you, your existence..." _

_I backed away, hoping to escape but only to realize that my other father was behind me, holding me back. This was bad, I, I knew what was bound to happen. I couldn't let this happen, I just couldn't! Hiashi had my father hold me back so he could try to take off my shirt, I began sobbing. Now, I knew how Hinata must have felt. As he got to my bra, I knew that he would try to tear it off me. I wish I was strong enough to stop him._

_Just then, I heard someone say, "Leave her be, both of you. Or else I'll have to make sure you both will be sent to hell for your sins immediately." Hiashi and my father stopped and looked at where the voice had come from, as did I. My eyes were already stained with tears, if not, they would be now. "Oh, is that so? Who the hell are you?" My father asked him angrily. _

"_I'm her Itachi-nii... and I've waited for years to beat the living shit out of you, so don't fucking tempt me, you son of a bitch. And you," he pointed to Hiashi, who had finally let me go. I ran to Itachi's side, scared as could be, but finally, I felt safe. I don't want to leave. I want him to be there with me forever. _

"_If you EVER put your hands on Sakura again... your fate will be even worse than this mother fuckers... Watch yourself... If I ever see either one of you again... You can bet your ass I'll be coming to send both of you to hell..." Itachi spoke threateningly. I held onto his leg tightly and cried against him softly. He bent down to embrace me. "Sakura... You have to wake up... I won't let them hurt you, I promise... You just need to wake up..." He told me softly. _

_The figures surrounding me began to disappear, including Itachi's. _

_Dream Sequence End..._

"Sakura...? Are you okay, baby?" Gaara shook me a little. I looked up from my desk, then tears began pouring out as I broke out a sob. "No..." I said in between sobs. That caught his attention and he held me close to him, I cried in his chest.

"Tell me what's wrong... I'm here for you baby, I won't let anyone hurt you, it's okay..." He tried to calm me down, but I knew that I couldn't stop crying. The only way I'll stop is if I fall back asleep, and I didn't want that. I couldn't bare to fall back asleep again.

"M-my father... H-Hi-Hiashi... th-they..." I sobbed, "I-Itachi-nii... saved me..." I was waiting for Gaara to tell me that it was just a dream, and it didn't mean anything, but he didn't. He just looked at me and kissed me on the lips softly, then held me again. "Y-you believe me...?"

"Of course... I-I know you're going through a lot... I, I just want to be there to help you through it all... I'll go to the jail later, and I'll see if Hiashi and your father are still under good enough surveillance. I'll do anything in my power to make you feel safe baby." I looked him deeply in this eyes. "I love you so much, that this is nothing compared to what I'm willing to do for you."

I wiped away my tears and gave him a tearful smile. "Thank you for everything... Gaara..." He smirked and gave me a kiss on the lips once again. I giggled quietly and kissed him back. "Gaara-kun! I LOVE YOU!" Matsuri's shrill squeal ruined the moment. I hate that little bitch.

"Go away, Matsuri. I don't like you. Never have, never will, now stop kidding yourself, and wasting your time and ours, and get the fuck out of my sight! You're not wanted here! Leave!" Gaara growled, his pupils shrinking in anger.

Matsuri looked like she was about to cry. Good. She deserved it any way... Man, I have become such a bitch... Oh well. Don't try to steal my man and we're cool. "Sakura, class has been over for about...5 minutes now. We're pretty much late." I stood up out of my seat and grabbed my things quickly.

_Normal Point Of View..._

"Damnit... I slept longer than I wanted..." Sakura complained to herself. Gaara grabbed her hand and walked her to her next class: Gym. "I don't wanna go..." Sakura pouted, Gaara smirked and kissed her neck then whispered in her ear, "We don't _have_ to go to class, ya know..." Sakura blushed and giggled. "As much as I'd like to 'not go to class', I have to. Anko-sensei is doing these athletic tests today and if I don't go, well... I won't graduate."

Gaara twitched. "Seriously? That's fucking stupid." Sakura sighed and nodded her head. "Tell me about it. Oh well. I'll see you later Gaara-kun. I love you." She kissed him on the lips, and he returned the kiss with a little smirk. "See ya baby."

Sakura walked through the gym doors to see Anko already giving everyone directions on what to do, she hoped that she wouldn't be noticed, but like always, people seemed to notice her when she didn't want them to. "Haruno Sakura. You're late. Change out and then do 5 laps around the gym and you better listen to what I am explaining!" Anko demanded. Sakura sighed and went into the changing room to switch into her athletic clothes quickly and then when she came out of the dressing room, began running her laps.

"As I was saying, you all will have to do at least ten laps around the gym, 15 crunches, 20 push ups, and keeps yourself up on the bar for at least three minutes or you will fail! And For Miss Haruno, she will have to do ten more laps after her five or she will fail." Sakura sighed but kept running until she heard the gym door open to see Matsuri coming into the gym.

"Kai Matsuri! You're late! Five laps around the gym!" Matsuri's jaw dropped. "no! I don't wanna get all sweaty! And I don't even have any shoes! I only have heels!" She complained. "Too bad! Run barefoot, also, after your five laps for being late, you and Haruno will also be participating in the physical exam, and running ten laps, 15 crunches, 20 push ups, and keeping your body up on the bar for three minutes. Do I make myself clear?"

"Fine! I'll take off my super expensive heels and do your stupid exam!" She said snobbishly. Sakura rolled her eyes. This stupid bitch was seriously gonna get in more trouble for her mouth. "Well, as part of my stupid exam, you have to do 20 laps instead! And 25 crunches and 40 push ups and bar work for ten minutes! Do you want to push me anymore Miss Kai?" Anko seethed.

Matsuri finally shut her mouth, much to everyone's relief. Sakura was on her last lap for being tardy, then finished it quickly until everyone else started running around the track for the exam. Sakura was doing her exam now too. She paced herself, not wanting to wear herself out before she took the exam. It would just screw her over if she did so.

While running, Sakura felt like she was in her own world, it felt like everything was going in slow motion, and she was the only one there. It felt silent. Sakura looked around her, everyone was still running along side her, but she couldn't hear them. Sakura sighed and decided to just continue to run to finish her exam to get it over with.

She was brought out of her thoughts when someone beside her asked her a question. "Hey Sakura, is it true that you and Gaara are engaged?" Sakura blushed. "Yeah... Who told you?" The person smiled. "Naruto did, why?" Sakura popped a vein and twitched. "I thought I told him to keep it a secret."

"Oh, I'm sorry! He was just really excited and I promise I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to!" The red headed girl panicked. Sakura let out a sigh of relief and nodded her head. "It's okay. What's your name, by the way?" The girl grinned.

"My name is Tayuya!" Sakura smiled. "Nice to meet you Tayuya. Why haven't I ever seen you around here before?" Tayuya shrugged. "I just moved here yesterday. Damn, I hate Sound! It's so boring there. Everything is about Science and the speed of sound there!" She ranted. "Wow, good thing you're here now then, huh?" Tayuya nodded her head. "Yeah, I thought I was gonna go insane if I didn't leave that stupid school."

Sakura laughed a little, "I know what cha mean. Sometimes, I wanted to leave Konoha, but I guess it's pretty good here. Besides the athletics department and some whores trying to get under your skin constantly, but that'll go away if you beat up their queen whore. Hehe." Sakura giggled, Tayuya laughed, "Oh my god! That's how it was at Sound! I had to kick so many asses there, I'm surprised I didn't get expelled! Well, I almost did, but that's besides the point."

Sakura hated to admit it, but she was having fun, even though she was running around a gym doing stupid excersizes, she was having fun talking to someone like Tayuya. She reminded her of Temari. Maybe they'd meet each other. Or maybe they already have.

"Hey, Tayuya? Have you met Temari?" She nodded her head. "Yeah, she and I for some reason or another don't get along. I don't know why. It just feels like a very tense space between us makes us just not click. Ya know?" Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah I know. It's just like, wow though. You two are a LOT alike. I'd think ya'll would click immediately." Tayuya shrugged her shoulders. "Well, things don't always work out that way, unfortunately enough. I wish it did, I haven't had a friend since my best friend died."

Sakura nodded her head slowly, she couldn't believe that she and Tayuya were going through certain situations at the moment. Both of their best and closest friends died. "H-how did he die?" Tayuya bit her bottom lip to suppress a cry, and blank her eyes to stop tears from coming out. "He shot himself in the temple."

Sakura stopped running. Tayuya noticed and stopped as well. "Don't worry about it, okay? I, I know about what happened with your friend, some people told me about how close you two were. It's, it's okay. They still love us, and they're always watching over us, so it's alright. Okay?" "Okay... What was his name?" "Kimmimaro. He had silver hair and really pretty green eyes... He didn't know but I had grown to love him more than my friend. He meant more to me than anyone."

"Hey, you two! Start running again, or you will be given more laps!" Anko shouted, Sakura and Tayuya started running again. "I'm sorry about Kimmimaro, Tayuya." Tayuya shook her head. "Don't be." That was all she said. After that, no more was really said. They continued with their running, and once they were done, they began their crunches.

Sakura put her arms across her chest and began to pull herself up repeatedly until she reached the 15 crunch mark, then turned her body over, and put her palm of her hands on the floor, and the tip of her toes on the floor as well. She pushed her body up and down twenty times then went to the bar.

She tried to reach the bar, but couldn't. She was way too short. She could never do bar work because of her short stature without some sort of help. "Anko-sensei, I need help reaching the bar." Sakura asked politely, although she felt like a little kid. Anko sighed and picked her up by the waist. Sakura grabbed onto the bar and began to hold herself up. "Thank you Anko-sensei." "No problem, kid."

Behind Sakura was Tayuya, she jumped on the bar next to Sakura's, and held herself up easily. Sakura could tell that Tayuya was pretty strong, because she didn't really have any problems with keeping herself up. Sakura could feel her arms giving out, but she had to stay up, she wanted to pass this stupid test and graduate next year. She was planning on graduating a semester early, so this test would decide whether she could graduate early or not.

"One more minute Haruno and you're done. Two for you Tayuya." Sakura took a couple deep breaths, she was almost done, and she was breaking a sweat. Sakura couldn't help it, but she closed her eyes, still keeping herself up for the last minute. "Alright Haruno, you're done!" Anko called, Sakura opened her eyes and smiled. "Can you help me down, Anko-sensei?" "Alright kid." Anko reached to grab Sakura's waist to help her down.

Then, a feeling of darkness swept over Sakura's entire being, she passed out in Anko's arms. Anko's eyes widened. "Tayuya! Get the nurse! Quickly!" She barked. Tayuya jumped off the bar and ran to fetch the nurse as quick as possible.

_Tayuya's Point Of View..._

I jumped off the bar as soon as I saw Sakura's body go limp. I didn't really need Anko's call to fetch the nurse, I ran out of the gym, to the other side of the school to get the nurse. "Shizune-san! Sakura-chan passed out! We need your help!" I said as fast as my lip's would go. Shizune had a look of worry on her face and grabbed a wheel chair and ran down to the gym with my quickly to see Anko trying to wake Sakura up.

I went to Sakura's side to help awake her, then heard the bell for class to let out ring. Everyone was forced out of the gym in a hurry. Then I saw Gaara come in, I saw his facial expression change once he saw Sakura on the floor unconscious. He ran over as fast as I'd ever seen anyone before.

"What the fuck happened! Who did this!" He asked angrily. "We don't know Gaara, she was doing the exam and then when she was getting off the bar, she passed out in Anko's arms. I think she was just tired." I tried to explain to him, Shizune and Anko were just trying to get her to wake up and put her in the wheel chair to roll her back into the nurse's office. We followed them, even though they didn't think we should have.

"I'm not leaving her side, if you try to make me, then I promise that it won't work out for either of you." Gaara said to them viciously. I could tell how much Sakura had meant to him. I knew that he loved Sakura with all that he had. It made me smile a little, and feel a little jealous as well. Sakura is so lucky to have someone like him.

Shizune grabbed her blood pressure thing, she wrapped the thing around Sakura's arm and started squeezing on the pump. Gaara ran his hand against Sakura's face, and kissed her forehead. "Please... Wake up, I love you..."

"90/50, Anko. Call an ambulance. She needs to be admitted into the hospital. She need fluids." I knew that Gaara was trying not to cry. I heard that Sakura had went to the hospital earlier this week as well, and now she was going straight back. That must be hurting him a lot.

Then, I saw Sakura open up her eyes, "G-Gaara? She said sleepily. He hugged her close to him. "Sakura... You had a fainting spell baby... You're gonna have to go to the hospital. Your blood pressure is too low." Sakura felt tears forming in her eyes. "Why... why does this always happen? What is causing this? Why me?" Sakura cried and held onto Gaara's shirt.

I felt my own heart ache at Sakura's pain, I had heard about some things that had happened to her last year, her mom died and her dad beat her up for it. "Tayuya, you should probably get back to class. I'll write you a note to excuse you from being tardy. What's your next class?" I sighed, "I think it's algebra with some guy named Asuma?"

Shizune wrote the pass and I went on my way to the second floor to Asuma's classroom. I gave him the note and sat in my seat and opened my bag and grabbed my music notebook. I'd write music whenever I was bored or felt inspiration. Algebra wasn't really important so I didn't feel any need to actually pay any attention to what this guy was saying.

_Scene Change..._

_Normal Point Of View..._

"Guys, I'm alright, I don't need to go to the hospital. I was just tired. Okay? That's what excersize does to me, I'm alright. Please, I don't have to go to the hospital, can't I just go home and rest? That will be what's best. I know it will be." Sakura tried to convince everyone that she didn't need to go to the hospital. She just wanted to go home.

"I'll take care of her home. I'm sure that she'll be okay. She's just exhausted from that stupid physical exam. I'm surprised that no one else passed out." Shizune was quiet for a moment, she then called the Principal Tsunade into the room. "Tsunade-sama, I'm confused on what I should do about this situation. Sakura's blood pressure is low, and she passed out, but Gaara and Sakura are convinced that she just needs to rest at home. What should I do?"

"Tsunade bit her thumb. I'll need to talk to Sakura's guardian. "The only one close enough to be considered her guardian is out of the country. She lives with me." Gaara said slightly glaring. Tsunade sighed. "I'll still need to call them. Do you have any way of gaining communication with them?"

"Yes, but we don't want to worry her about Sakura, they're on vacation in the United States. They don't need the stress." Tsunade sighed. "Well kid, if Sakura's guardians are on vacation, and Sakura's hurt, they are gonna be pissed if no one tells them! They have the right to know, and if they worry about her, that means they love her. They want to make sure she's okay." Anko tried to argue with Gaara.

"It doesn't matter. They've had to worry about me for years now. They had to worry about if my father was gonna kill me every single night that I left to go home. I'm not going to put them through the same stress as they used to be. They don't deserve it. I'll be fine, just let me go home to rest. Please."

"Alright Sakura... But don't come back unless you feel healthy enough. Understand?" Sakura nodded her head and got up from her wheel chair, but had trouble. Gaara put her back in the chair. "Stay. You don't need to walk. Can you call Naruto down here? He's our only ride home." Tsunade nodded her head. Tsunade used the nurse's phone and called Naruto's classroom.

"Jiraiya, do you have Naruto in your class right now?" Jiraiya looked throughout his classroom and saw the blonde haired boy and the boy's girlfriend Hinata talking. "Naruto-kun, I think Tsunade-sama needs you." Hinata told him. "Yeah?" "Yes, I do." Jiraiya heard Tsunade sigh. "Can you send him to the nurse's office for a personal cause?" "Okay, go Naruto."

"Woot! Hey Hinata-chan... Ask Jiraiya to go to the bathroom like five minutes after I leave. Hehe." Hinata giggled and nodded her head. "Okay Naruto-kun." Naruto grabbed his bag and walked out of the room and onto the nurse's office. The first thing he saw was Gaara's worried-like face. He ran, because he knew it must have been something important.

"Naruto, we need to get home. Sakura... She passed out, and she needs to go home to rest. Can you give us a ride?" "Sakura-chan what! Okay! Umm, hold on, I need to go to my locker, aight?" Gaara gave a frustrated grunt but nodded his head. "Okay. Just hurry up. Please." Naruto nodded his head. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and texted Hinata.

'Hinata-chan! Get outta class now! Sakura-chan's sick and I'm giving her and Gaara a ride home, you in?' Naruto waited only but 30 seconds to get a reply. 'Omg! I'm on my way now Naruto-kun! Is she okay?' was her reply. Naruto ran around to his class to get Hinata.

"Naruto-kun! Is she okay?" "Yeah, I think she's okay, c'mon, lets go!" Naruto and Hinata ran back to the Nurse. Gaara should'a known that Naruto would get Hinata. "Can we just go now?" Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Hehe, yeah. Follow us, dattebayo!"

Gaara rolled Sakura to Naruto's car in the wheel chair, he used his jacket to block out the sun's rays from Sakura's eyes. He didn't want her to be blind by the time they got home.

_Well, I would have made it longer, but... I thought you guys were waiting for this for like ever, so... I thought it was good like that. xD It's still pretty long, so I hope it's long enough for you guys! Please review and tell me what cha think! By the way, I'm sorry it took about a month and three/four days for me to update this, I've been kind of discouraged, but I'm okay now! I've got a great idea for next chapter, so I can't wait. ;D See ya'll!_

_-Miyaka Hana **(Friday, July 16, 2010; 9:27pm Central Time.)**_


End file.
